


Sometimes it Takes a Bullet

by thisstarvingartist



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Gotta love pain meds, Heart moniters are annoying, Kissing, M/M, Might as well have given him truth serum, Ms. McCall is totally a Sterek fangirl, Protective!Derek, Protective!Scott, There's a little screaming but it's not too bad, You guys need to chill out seriously, stiles gets shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisstarvingartist/pseuds/thisstarvingartist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Stiles thought he was just a little too fragile.</p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Stiles gets hurt and the pain meds make him admit a few things in the ambulance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes it Takes a Bullet

Sometimes, Stiles thought he was just a little too fragile.

This thought crossed his mind repeatedly as he was sprinting through the forest in the middle of the night, the half moon blinding, being chased by Hunters. Not Allison’s family, but a completely different set of werewolf hunters. A set that literally wanted to destroy anything related to werewolves--including Stiles. That was why all of them were running: Scott, Allison, Derek, Jackson, even Lydia. All six of them knew that they had to get to the mansion. It was the only safe place left.

Stiles arrived in front of the mansion just in time to have an arrow fly past his face and bury itself in the chest of his pursuer. He scrambled away from the body towards the porch, huffing with exertion.

“Thanks, Allison!” He shouted, although the girl was nowhere to be seen. He hurried to the porch, past Scott and Derek who were tearing apart their attackers with apparent ease, but Stiles new that there were more to come. Many more.

“Look out!” Jackson yelled, flying through the foliage just as a dozen bullets ricocheted past him. Five massive hunters came running after him, reloading their guns. Stiles watched as Allison came running, taking two of them down before the others realized what was happening. Scott and Derek attacked two of the remaining three, and Stiles was joined on the porch by Jackson and Lydia.

“Are you all right?” Stiles asked as Lydia helped the limping Jackson onto the porch.

“He was shot,” Lydia explained, laying him down on the porch to examine the wound in his leg.

“Wolfsbane,” Jackson gasped. Stiles looked at Jackson’s leg, knowing the symptoms all too well. The rippling black veins in his calf sent Stiles back over a year ago, when Derek had been shot by a Wolfsbane bullet. He hadn’t even liked the Alpha then, but watching him writhe in pain had been almost too much for Stiles. He couldn’t imagine what he would do if Derek was shot again, now that they could almost be considered friends.

Then Stiles looked up, the click of a rifle being snapped to position catching his attention. He saw the third hunter raise his weapon, and point it directly at Derek.

“Derek!” Stiles shouted. Before he knew what he was doing he was on his feet, running towards the Alpha who had just killed his hunter and shoving him out of the way, the crack of a gunshot echoing through the forest.

Stiles gasped. He stumbled back, the world in slow motion as he looked down at the gaping hole in his stomach.

“Oh,” Stiles whispered, as the sounds of the world around him faded away. “Ow.” He fell to his knees.

“Stiles!” Derek shouted, running to him. Scott threw himself at the final hunter with a howl, tearing his throat out with one bite.

Derek picked up Stiles’ head, watching as blood poured out of him, pooling around them both.

“No, it’s wolfsbane,” Stiles gasped, weakly attempting to push the werewolf away.

“I know what it is, you idiot!” Derek growled, trying to hide his panic with anger. He took off his shirt, pressing it down on Stiles’ wound in an attempt to stem the blood flow. Stiles screamed in agony.

“Hold on Stiles, you’ll be okay,” Derek promised, his hands getting soaked in blood. Allison ran to their side, dropping her bow and pulling gauze out of her backpack.

“Use this,” She told Derek. “Wrap him in it until we can get to a hospital. I have to help Jackson.”

“Go,” Derek barked at her, grabbing the gauze and tying it around the wounded teen, shaking his head fiercely.

“Derek, I taste blood,” Stiles coughed. “I don’t feel good.”

“You’ll be all right, Stiles.” Derek whispered as Stiles eyes glazed over. “You’ll be okay. Just hold on, hold on…”

 

\--

 

The ride to the hospital was taxing, especially for the paramedic that had to deal with two furious werewolves.

“Is he all right?” Derek demanded as the man unwound the poorly wrapped gauze from Stiles’ body.

“I don’t know,” the paramedic said. “Please calm down sir.”

“Don’t tell him to calm down! That’s my best friend!” Scott howled, his eyes glowing yellow. The paramedic didn’t notice; he was too busy trying to stem the bleeding. Stiles was still unconscious, hooked up to a machine that was tracking his heartbeat. Derek didn’t need the machine to know that his heart was panicking in his chest.

Then he woke up and began to scream.

“Help him!” Scott and Derek yelled simultaneously.

“I’m doing the best I can,” the paramedic insisted, injecting Stiles with some kind of syringe filled with clear liquid. Stiles stopped screaming and fell back, his heartbeat slowing to a regular pattern. He grinned, laughing slightly.

“I feel funny,” Stiles laughed, looking around the ambulance. “Where are we going?”

“You’re on the way to the hospital,” the paramedic told him. “Please sit still.”

“Okay.” Stiles agreed. He looked over at Derek, who hovered above him worriedly. “Hi there, sourwolf,” Stiles giggled. “Why so sour?”

“You’re going to be all right, Stiles,” Derek promised him, trying to calm his own racing heart.

“I know. But can I hold your hand anyway?” Stiles asked. Derek looked down at his hand, finding Stiles’ small, clammy fingers pulling at his. He took the teen’s hand and gripped it tightly. Stiles smiled dimly at him.

“I have a secret,” Stiles told him, giggling. “Do you want to hear it?”

“Keep talking to him, it’s calming him down,” the paramedic told Derek as he pulled out a pair of scissors. “I need to cut off his shirt to see the entry wound.”

“Wanna hear my secret?” Stiles asked again.

“Sure Stiles, what’s your secret?” Derek asked.

“You have to promise not to tell Derek,” Stiles told him. “He’ll be so mad.”

“I promise,” Derek whispered, tightening his grip on Stiles’ hand.

“Okay Derek,” Stiles said, smiling up at him. “I know we’ve always been on the wrong foot, but if I don’t make it, I want you to know about stuff. My stuff. I want you to know that I like you.”

“I… I know,” Derek told him. Stiles shook his head.

“No, I mean I _like_ you. Ever since we met, when you do your sourwolf face, all the time…” Stiles grinned, putting his hand up to his lips. “Don’t tell Derek. Promise? He doesn’t like me like that.”

“I… I won’t tell.” Derek said, his heart racing. Stiles pulled at Derek’s hand weakly.

“Gimme a kiss, sourwolf,” Stiles whispered with a smile. Then his hand went limp.

“He’s going into shock!” Scott yelled. “Do something!”

“Calm down,” the paramedic told him as he worked. Derek didn’t register any of this. His hand had gone cold.

 

\--

 

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

When Stiles woke up, he was in a hospital room.

He tried to sit up, when a furry hand touched his chest, lowering him back down to bed. He squinted up at the figure.

“Derek?” Stiles asked.

“You’re an idiot.” Derek told him. Stiles grinned at him, then a sudden coughing fit overtook him and he gagged, his heart rate speeding up slightly.

“Calm down, you’re all right,” Derek told him, laying him back down. Stiles looked up at him.

“I am?” he asked. Derek nodded.

“…What do you remember?” Derek asked eventually. Stiles shrugged, then winced at the movement.

“Not much. I think I remember Scott yelling at the guy in the ambulance…” He smiled. “Overprotective much, right? Oh, is Jackson okay?”

“He’s fine. Lydia fixed him before the ambulance arrived.”

“And no one asked about how I got shot or the dead guys that were mauled by wolves in front of your house?” Stiles asked, grinning lopsidedly at him.

“I’m a good liar,” Derek told him. Stiles laughed, but the laugh quickly devolved into a cough that sent him reeling. Derek grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly. Stiles looked down at it, surprised.

“Um…” He said. Derek pulled his hand away.

“Sorry,” He muttered, rubbing his neck awkwardly. Stiles stared at him in silence.

“It’s all right,” Stiles whispered, looking away. He sighed. “So, I guess I’m all right?”

“You were shot Stiles,” Derek reminded him, then nodded. “You’ll be okay.”

“Well, there’s that I guess.” Stiles looked around, but they were the only two in the room. “Uh, where is everyone?”

“At home.” Derek told him, wincing slightly. “Visiting hours are actually over.”

“What time is it?” Stiles asked. Derek didn’t want to say. Stiles looked up at the clock on the wall, gaping at it. “Holy crap, it’s two in the morning! Why are you here so late?”

“I…” Derek looked down at his feet. “I wanted to make sure you were all right.”

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

“You did?” Stiles asked. Derek nodded, looking up at the monitor.

“Well, thanks.” Stiles looked down at his hands. “Did I miss anything while I was out?”

“No.”

“Oh, good."

“Other than when you got high on the ambulance ride here and told me you loved me.”

_Beep beep beep beep beep_

“I d-did?” Stiles stuttered. “That’s so weird.”

“That wasn’t even the crazy part.” Derek told him.

“Oh?”

“The crazy part was when you told me to kiss you.”

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

“Oh really?” Stiles swallowed, his throat dry, his face red. “And did you?”

“Oh, no. Of course not.”

“Oh.”

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

“I didn’t want to do that until you were awake.” Derek told him. Then he leaned over the hospital bed and kissed him.

_BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP_

Growling irritably, Derek promptly tore out the plug to the heart monitor, the screen going blank.

_THUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMP_

Stiles heart was racing almost as loud as the heart monitor had. But Derek smiled anyway.

“Much better,” He said, and leaned down. He kissed Stiles’ soft, innocent lips gently, one hand cupping his head, listening to Stiles’ heart race as their lips met, slowly opening to bring tongues into play. Derek sucked in Stiles’ sweet, human scent, their saliva mixing slowly.

“Excuse me,” Scott’s mom said, standing in the doorway and watching with a raised eyebrow as Derek abruptly stood upright, wiping his mouth and trying not to turn as bright a red as Stiles already was. But Scott’s mother said nothing. She just smiled at them.

“Please don’t unplug the machinery, boys.” Scott’s mother told them. “The other nurses will get suspicious.”

“Yes, Miss McCall.” Derek and Stiles said simultaneously. Then she winked and left, shutting the door behind her. Derek looked down at Stiles, whose big brown eyes stared back up at him.

“You should plug that back in,” Stiles whispered as Derek sat on the edge of the bed. “So no one else comes in.”

“I’ll do that,” Derek said, and did so. Then he put his lips against Stiles’ again, this time using his free hand to grasp Stiles’ and rub his thumb gently against the soft skin.

_BEEPTHUMPBEEPTHUMPBEEPTHUMPBEEPTHUMP_


End file.
